Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display.
Description
A general liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels and a liquid crystal layer having dielectric anisotropy interposed therebetween. An electric filed is applied to the liquid crystal layer and intensity of the electric field is controlled to control transmittance of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer, thereby making it possible to produce a desired image. The above-mentioned liquid crystal display is an example of flat panel displays (FPDs) capable of being easily carried by users. Among these, a TFT-LCD using a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element is mainly used.
The display panel on which the thin film transistor is disposed has a plurality of gate lines and data lines formed in row and column directions, and a pixel electrode formed to be connected to the gate lines and the data lines through the thin film transistor. The thin film transistor controls a data signal transferred through the data line in response to a gate signal transferred through the gate line and transmits the data signal to the pixel electrode.
As technologies of the liquid crystal display have been developed and evolved, a need for a display having a reduced width of a bezel has been increased. Consequently, a research on a display having a narrow bezel has been practiced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.